


Enchanted Christmas

by zilah



Category: Master and Commander - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilah/pseuds/zilah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Stephen at the Christmas eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchanted Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sad but true: they are not mine but belong to Patrick O'Brian. I just play with them. No one pays me.  
> Spoilers: Post Captain  
> Warnings: Possibility of drowning in fluff, or get your teeth rotten.  
> Beta: Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Author's Notes: This tiny little ficlet is written for everyone who loves Perfect_Duet as much as I. Merry Christmas, my dears! I love you all!

* * *

The winter drawing-room at Melbury Lodge was a handsome five-sided room with two walls opening on to the garden, and at the far end there stood a light-coloured pianoforte, surrounded by sheets of music and covered by many more. Stephen studied the 'cello suite in his hand, humming sotto voce.

He raised his head from his papers when Jack's footsteps came along the corridor. 

”There you are, Stephen,” he cried, thrusting his head into the room.

”So I am, my dear,” Stephen said. His quriosity was picked when he saw comely blush on his friend's face and blue eyes gleaming with mischief. Obviously Jack was up to something. He found what that something was when he saw a certain greenery in Jack's hand.

”It seems that I don't kiss you often enough since you need to chase me with mistletoe,” Stephen chuckled. Jack blushed even deeper, making Stephen smile affectionately. He rose and went to his friend. 

”You do kiss me often enough but this is the tradition and I thought just one more would be nice,” Jack said, as Stephen gently brushed his heated cheek. 

”You are right, my love. Just one more would be nice,” Stephen whispered against sweet lips and pulled Jack in a loving kiss.

The Happy, Happy End! <3


End file.
